


The Next Five Years [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [60]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Audio, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: This podfic is a sequel to "The Last Five Years [Podfic]"Now that Otabek has found his way back into Yuri's life, he intends to make every moment count.





	The Next Five Years [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Five Years (Otabek)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275149) by [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant). 



> I recorded this podfic in order to help me process my real life feelings about the events of summer 2018. In a way, although it wasn't intended as such when it was written, these are a type of fix-it fic for me, and I hope the emotional notes come off the way I wanted them to. This podfic was a challenge, but these words have quickly become very important to me and I'm glad to share them with you all here. 
> 
> For more on this, please stay tuned at the end of the podfic for audio reader's notes AND if you want to hear all of my noises of anguish while recording this, have a listen to the outtakes file!
> 
>  **Audio Notes** : The music version has some instrumental music with light vocals under the intro/header section and between the chapter breaks as well as some instrumental music at the end. A non-music version has been provided for those who prefer that format.

 

  
Cover art by: [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant)

 **Music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/el2t1w37mi6h4lj/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Next%20Five%20Years_music.m4b?dl=0) [60.49 MB, 01:24:55]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pjwzldljmjigbm8/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Next%20Five%20Years_music.mp3?dl=0) [39.33 MB, 01:24:55] 

**Non-music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gsc5hmom7rc2xc6/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Next%20Five%20Years.m4b?dl=0) [59.62 MB, 01:23:41]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e3qv5t5d4b0lmjy/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Next%20Five%20Years.mp3?dl=0) [24.4 MB, 01:23:41]

**Outtakes (mostly me trying not to tragic sob into the microphone)** :  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant) for podfic permissions, to [revolutionaryjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) for use of her FABULOUS climate controlled podfic closet in the height of Minneapolis summer, and to my podfic sibling [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010) for making me cover art! I know the struggle was real, sis, and I appreciate you greatly. This cover is PERFECTION and gives me all sorts of all the right feelings.


End file.
